


For Narnia! And Biden!

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, American Politics, Gen, Language, Mice, Prompt Fill, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Reepicheep et al. The mice of Narnia were an unseen force defending the US Capitol from insurrectionists on 1/6.
Kudos: 4





	For Narnia! And Biden!

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)*
> 
> *three or more sentences (I used more)

"Fuck!" the man swore. His friend, waving a Confederate flag over the balustrade, looked over.  
"Some fucking—ow! Dude, something just poked—?"  
He stopped talking in wonder. The mouse at his feet—a large mouse—was holding a sword?  
"You bring shame to your country!" the mouse seemed to say, _except that mice didn't talk—_  
He backed up in shock, bumping into his friend.  
"Watch it!"  
"Okay, but look," the first man said, voice wavering. More mice, all the same size as the first, were coming after them.  
They all seemed to be armored.  
The second man dropped his flag and it fell several stories beneath them.  
They ran.

**Author's Note:**

> *general mumbling about how I hope I remembered canon well enough.* But really, this prompt needed to be filled.


End file.
